


Crowley's Pet

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But she's human, F/M, Reader is formally a hellhound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were Crowley’s hellhound but found yourself turned into a human. He takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Pet

You woke up cold and confused. You were in your normal place, curled up on the soft rug in front of the fireplace in your Master’s chambers. You moved your limbs; they were different. You looked down at yourself and didn’t see what you expected. You expected to see dark fur, like always. What you saw was smooth. Skin, not unlike the demons you saw often in hell. You whimpered slightly, shivering. You crawled over to your master’s large bed. You found a discarded shirt on the floor and covered yourself with it. You slipped your arms through the holes and curled up on the bed. You pulled the luxuriously covers over yourself and finally stopped shivering.

 

When you woke up again, it was because your master had returned. You heard the door slam and your head popped up from the blankets. He dropped whatever he was carrying. He crossed the room. You could sense the anger rolling off of him.

 

“Who the hell are you?” He demanded.

 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” His questions came at your rapidly. You didn’t know how to answer. You didn’t even know how to talk. You scrambled back away from him as he came closer to you.

 

“Y/N!” You finally managed. “Y/N, that’s what you call me.” You said. His face dropped suddenly. You watched him as he looked over to the fireplace where you’re normally sleeping and then back to you.

 

“How?” he asked, less harsh. You relaxed slightly.

 

“I don’t know.” You said. Your voice was rough.

 

“Come here.” He motioned with his fingers for you to come closer to him. You got on your knees and scooted closer to him. He cupped your face gently.

 

“Your eyes are the same.” He muttered. His eyes roamed your form that was covered by his shirt.

 

“We’ll get you some decent clothes. Then figure out what to do with you.”

 

 

 

You found yourself in the throne room. Crowley had a demon bring a chair for you and placed it along the wall, but you couldn’t stay there. You found yourself where you normally were, at his feet. You sat with your head against his leg and your eyes closed. You smiled when his hand came down to your head and stroked your hair gently. You nodded off listening to the drone of his meetings, not really knowing what was going on. When you woke up, it was quiet. You pulled away from Crowley and stretched carefully, your muscles sore from sitting on the stone floor for so long. You turned towards Crowley, blinking the sleep from your eyes. His hand came to your face cupping your cheek gently. Your eyes closed and you leaned into his touch. He pulled you closer to him and you climbed into his lap. His throne was big enough for you to kneel over him, your legs on either side. You pushed your face close to his and nuzzled his cheek with your nose. His hand came around the back of your head and held you close to him.

 

“You know, you still act like you’re a hellhound.” He muttered. You shrugged slightly.

 

“It’s all I’ve ever known. The only reason I figured out how to talk is from listening to you all these years.” He pulled your head back and you just moved closer again, your forehead pressed against his. His head tilted slightly and his lips hovered above yours.

 

“I really shouldn’t do this.” He whispered, his warm breath spread across your face. He hesitated slightly before closing the gap between you kissing you softly. His mouth molded against yours moving softly as he held you close to him. He stood up carefully, pulling you up with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you back to his chambers never breaking your connection. As soon as the door was closed behind you, he had you on the bed.

 

“You’ve never felt anything like this before, have you?” He asked brushing a bit of hair away from your face. You shook your head.

 

“I trust you.” You whispered. He smiled lovingly down at you.

 

“I know you do.” His fingers brushed down your face. He carefully sat back leaving you lying on the bed. He reached down to the hem of the shirt you were wearing and easily slid it over your head leaving your chest open to him. The way he touched you – his rough hands slid across your breasts and tweaked your nipples sharply. Your mouth fell open as he massaged and kneaded the soft flesh. Your eye all but rolled back into your head. When you looked back down to him, he sealed his lips around one nipple causing you to arch your back and whimper. He nipped gently before moving his mouth away from your breast and pressed kisses down your body to just above the waistband of your jeans. He carefully unbuttoned the confining fabric. He pulled the denim down your legs quickly leaving you as naked as you had been before. He settled between your legs, his fingers tracing lightly across your thighs. You jumped as he touched between your legs.

 

“Right, you’ve never been touched before.” Crowley muttered more to himself than you. He carefully separated your folds and slipped a finger into you. Your hands twisted into the blankets as he pushed further in.

 

“Please,” You begged. You didn’t even know what you were begging for.

 

“Please what?” Crowley teased. You shook your head in frustration as he pumped a single finger in and out of you.

 

“More,” You whined, the words finally coming to your mind. Your eyes opened to see Crowley smiling down at you.

 

“Good girl.” He praised. He added a second finger to you. You whined softly as he soon added another finger to you stretching you with three. You yelped loudly as his thumb landed on an extremely sensitive spot.

 

“Clit, dearest.” He said simply. His thumb made small circles as your writhed beneath him. You felt a tension build within you.

 

“And this, my love, is called an orgasm.” Crowley said. You gasped loudly as you came hard. Waves of pleasure washed over you; you were practically shaking. You were breathing heavy as you came down from your experience and you looked over to Crowley. He had moved off of you and over to your side. His clothes had disappeared without you realizing. He crawled over you and pressed kisses up your neck and along your jaw. You whined as his cock lined up with you. He slowly pushed in and you took him in inch by inch. He stretched you carefully giving you plenty of time to adjust to him. You whimpered, as he started moving within you. Slowly, his thrusts picked up speed. He dropped his head to your shoulder as he fucked you. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders and held him close to you. You shared fevered kisses as he pulled you up. He moved you up into his lap, one arm wrapped around you and the other on your hip moving you up and down.

 

“You going to come again, pet?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded quickly as you felt the same tension rise in you again.

 

“Come for me then.” He whispered and you came apart on him. You felt him cry out and came deep within you. You both groaned as you fell sideways onto the bed. He pulled out of you carefully and with a snap of his fingers, you were both clean and redressed. You curled up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around your waist.

 

“I don’t think I want to find a solution to this.” He muttered down to you. You twisted around and leaned up to him. You licked a long line up his cheek coating that side of his face in slobber. He grimaced and grumbled playfully. You smiled and curled back up against him and closed your eyes.

 

“Might have to get a couple habits out of you.” You heard him say before you drifted to sleep.

 


End file.
